Prisoner of Love
by Sainokyo
Summary: He was trapped in a world of pain and hatred but she became his salvation... his life line to reality. She was the only one to love him in a world of hate. She took over his brain, his thoughts, his heart. He needed her, she was now his life. ONESHOT
1. Main Story

**Authors Note- **This story has been written for CrazygirlXD... I have no clue when her birthday is/was so i can't claim it to be a birthday present... It is honestly more of a gratitude present... so...

I am very greatful to have a friend like you here on FF. Really... You read my endless hinata plots without complaint and speak your opinion about them... you dont mind joking around or threatening me to finish/update stories like Chaos (Which i am working on a swear XD) But you've been there when i need an honest voice the most, more than once... I could go on and on and embarass you somemore with my droning on and on about your awsomness... but i think you just really want to read the story... so I'll let you ^^

**ALSO**- this story is set in a somewhat Diary/Journal format... without the character having a diary or journal to write in (yeah... figure that one out... i dare you). Main Character Sasuke, some Naruhina, and it's a Oneshot. In this story Sasuke's been caught while the war is going on and well... nvm... you can read it yourselves.

* * *

><p>A cold breeze reaches my sweat drenched body.<p>

Is this what hell feels like?

I could handle the pain, the burning sensation of my flesh fighting the mark I had finally accepted. I had failed… I had been caught in the Great War and now… I was held as a prisoner of war in Konoha… the very place I was trying so hard to destroy.

Naruto had begged for my life… begged for me to live. What a foolish boy… what did I have to live for? I wasn't the same boy he knew in his childhood. He was blind, refusing to see the changes within me and thanks to that I am now kept in this cell… in the middle of nowhere, forced to take potions and herbal remedies daily, to destroy Orochimaru's mark.

They think that destroying it will heal me. Make me realize that I loved Konoha once more. They believed I was possessed and I was but not for the reasons they thought…not many even knew about that mission they sent my older brother on to kill my clan.

Bloodlust still ran through my veins. As soon as I could I would kill those guard positioned outside my cell door and escape, than plan my revenge. Destroying the town Naruto held so dear.

Days now were merging, I couldn't keep track of time. My days were filled with blurry vision and pain. My nights haunted with nightmares of my lost family… Konoha would pay. I would make sure they would. I was numb. Emotions didn't run through me anymore. I could care less if someone died at my hand. I didn't care. I had lost my love of humanity.

Hinata visited me today. She claimed it was a week after the trial and had be assigned to "Sealing" my chakra.

She didn't have to introduce herself. I remembered her clearly. She was one of the girls in my graduating class, probably the only one not attracted to me, preferring my dimwitted team mate instead. Not that I cared at the time, revenge was my only partner… oh how Konoha brainwashed me. I despised it.

She had aged well, her boyish cut had lengthened and she had more successful curves than she used to. She talked to me calmly as she sealed my chakra away, filling me in on the new things that happened when I was gone… like I was a friend who moved away… not like I was a man hell bent on destroying her and everyone she held dear.

I didn't say a word, just glared as she spoke. She told me that she became a medic ninja, that she was home based, and that her younger sister was taking over the clan. Her voice was timid… not too loud or high pitched, when I listened it felt like a lullaby… sending me to slumber. For the first time since I left Konoha… I didn't have a nightmare.

XxXxXxXxX

It became a ritual for me now.

She will come to me every week to strengthen the seal.

She will always talk, I would listen… then fall asleep before she finished.

She makes me feel comfortable, I let my guard down around her.

It wasn't like SHE could actually hurt me.

Besides, she was the reason behind the only good amount of sleep got each week, and to escape... I needed it.

XxXxXxXxX

Today, a few weeks after my lockdown, some of the guards thought it would be a good idea to take the "law" into their own hands, beating me till the walls of my cell were drenched with my blood. All I could see was crimson. I could not defend myself. I was tightly chained up and on sedatives. I felt no pain as their fists hit me countless time, just laughed at the irony. "They'll accept you again" Naruto claimed "once you accept them"

Yes, I can see clearly how much Konoha missed me. By the amount of blood I lost I thought I would finally die, making my way down into the comfort of hell, but suddenly the pounding stopped. She had entered the room, I didn't think it was Saturday but she was here. Unfortunately what could she do? She was a weakling, a girl none the less, a pathetic morsel of a human being. You could tell she had no chance against these thug like men.

Waiting for her to run away I was surprised by her next actions. She yelled. Actually yelled at them and lectured them on their actions "You are Guards, you shouldn't be trying to kill who you are assigned to guard, no matter your personal beliefs, once you enter those doors, all your personal opinions should leave you. Because that is all they are, your opinions. "

The thugs didn't do anything to retaliate, just hung their head as if ashamed and left.

Quickly she came over to my limp body, healing the wounds the men inflicted.

"It's not Saturday" I coughed, blood flying from my mouth as I spoke.

"I know" she stated softly "Don't speak" she now was focused on my blood drenched legs trying to heal the torn tendons.

"Then why are you here" I choked out… she huffed a sigh ignoring my comment as she moved up to my arm

"Why-"

"Didn't I tell you to be quiet" She snapped, turning away briefly locking eyes with my own "I'm trying to save your life and your talking is defiantly not helping."

"Why save my life" I choked out trying to understand her actions, this emotion she had… it was so forging to me " Everyone in Konoha wish me dead… Don't you?"

"I said shut up!" She spoke, her bloodstained hand covering my mouth "Every time you talk you are killing yourself. So please," Tears welled in her eyes "I beg you, be quiet. Wait till I am done before you start questioning my actions"

Obediently I waited in silence as she healed me. My crimson blood covered her body, yet she did not look away in fear. She didn't blush and my bare chest, nor stutter like she used to. Clearly Hinata was not the nervous train wreck she was years ago.

I just watched her, watched the movement of her body heal my body. I felt her body's warmth against my cold legs. I smelt her lavender scent, feeling as if it could cleanse me from all of my pain. I liked it… I liked this nearness with her body…. I wanted it. I wanted her to stay with me, I wanted her warmth to give me life once more… I wanted to be her everything… she started to hum quietly as she worked… lulling me to sleep.

XxXxXxXxX

The Saturday's since then were filled with conversations.

Every time she came I would ask her one question. Her soothing voice would answer while she worked. Once she was finished and left I would let her presence seep into me. Smelling her lavender scent drifting in the air around us.

I could easily fall sleep thinking of her, my dreams filled with her loving face.

XxXxXxXxX

Today she cried … sharing the pains of her father. The agony he put her through… the abuse, the scars he left behind, mentally and physically. She told me she had never shared this knowledge with anyone… that it was our secret. It warmed me to know she trusted me, she had no reason to… but did. I felt a connection to this woman unlike any other.

I wanted to kill her father.

I wanted to make him bleed the same way he made her… to destroy that pain filled house that she was raised in. I thought she would be the one to understand, to accept me and my plan. That we could easily run away together, escape this hell hole after we destroyed it. She would be my eve. The one maiden spared from the hell about to descend.

XxXxXxXxX

I have lost track of how long I have been in this god forsaken place… I soon will have enough power to escape. I have been locking away chakra in the stones near me, storing the energy I have just before she visits. I feel somewhat guilty for deceiving her… but I am doing this for us. She will understand.

Ever since the Guard incident the chains retraining me have weakened… I can now raise one hand, although the other becomes more restricted.

I act as though the chains hurt, and she sympathizes with me… claiming she'll see what she can do.

What have I done right to deserve a person so caring watching me…

I asked her today why she was kind towards me.

She claimed it was because Naruto… that his blind faith in me made her believe in the good within. I guess Naruto was good for something after all… but the way she talks about him worries me. A slight blush creeps across her cheeks once she mentions his name. Maybe she still has feelings for him… no matter. That Dimmit wit was still clearly in love with Sakura last time I saw them… I felt safe. I felt like her childish crush would end. Even so, I avoided having any conversation mention him again.

XxXxXxXxX

She tells me it is fall now. That it is her favorite season because of all the different colors. She even brought in leaves to show me. Handling them to like precious stones… She told me she though they were beautiful. Why?

To me, all I saw in her hands were dead leaves. They had done their job and were now cast aside to fend for themselves in the short time of existence they had left. How could that be beautiful? It was truly pathetic.

She smiled softly, taking my hand and placing a red leaf in it. Suddenly warmth overtakes me. I can see the beauty she spoke of, I can see the colors it showed. I get it now… I can now understand why this can be so special. This girl… can create something out of nothing.

She says I can keep the leaf, hiding it in my chest pocket. Now as I sleep it feels like her hand in on my heart, her love warming me through the cold night.

XxXxXxXxX

We talked today with smiles on our faces. She stays later and later than she used to. Even after sealing me up she stays and we talk. Today after the sealing, she brought in shaving supplies, saying she got permission from the Hokage to give me a trim.

Her soft hands pull my face in close. She tells me to be very still because she has never really done this to a man, that I was her first. It made me so happy. She started with wetting down my hair and asking me what I wanted. I claimed I didn't care to do as she pleased, what I didn't tell her was that I would be even happy being bald… as long as she was the one cutting my hair. Her hands massaged my scalp. I was euphoric… she was touching me. She started cutting off long strands of hair, I didn't really realize how long my hair had grown… it was almost equal in length to my brothers. Once she deemed it satisfactory she started to face me once more.

She leaned in closer, now shaving off my beard. She told me she didn't want to cut me, so I should be still. She was so close to me… so very close. Her scent temping me into forbidden thoughts. My groin hardened. I wanted her. I watched her like a hawk, I studies the features of her face, trying to calm down.

She said she was done and grinned. That threw all of my self-restraint out the window. I pulled her in close and kissed those cherry lips. She gave out a muffled rebuttal but I took that as a chance to enter her mouth. Our tongues danced a war like no other. She tastes so succulent, so right. I wanted more…unfortunately I was so bound I couldn't do a thing, and Hinata was defiantly not one to take the initiative.

I got lost in that kiss, trying to bring her in closer, grinding against her. Moans of pleasure tried to escape our encased mouths… she pulled me in closer, her chest pressing against my own. I was lost in this moment, praying it would never end.

Suddenly a hard pounding came from the outside door… making us break away from our twisted love lock. The man outside asked if everything was alright. Hinata backed away quickly from my strained-self telling the man that everything was alright… that she was on her way out. Crimson danced around those pale cheeks.

I was proud of myself after she left. Finally I, Sasuke Uchiha, was the reason behind Hinata's blush… not Naruto. I had pride in myself.

I feel asleep easily that night dreaming of continuing this lesson next week.

XxXxXxXxX

She didn't show up today. Neji came and took her place. He roughly forced me to move around, reactivating all of the seals on my body. I didn't say a word as he did is actions, only glared. I only talked to Hinata. But where was she? This was the first time I saw someone besides her in my cell. I shrugged it off… she could be on a mission.

He stormed out of the room clearly angry, I smugly grinned, but hoped that I could see Hinata next week.

XxXxXxXxX

She has been missing for weeks now… this worries me. The leaf she gave me is crumbling up. The warmth it once had is disappearing. The taste of her lips has left me. Nights have become colder, I try to remember every little feature she had. I try to draw her face in my brain… but even that image is dissolving away.

I could easily leave any day now… with the chakra I had stored in the walls I could escape… but I didn't. I was waiting… waiting for her return waiting for her to come back and heal this heart she had broken. I wanted to make sure she was safe…. That she was living. I waited every day, praying to see a glimpse of her face when that door opened every Saturday.

XxXxXxXxX

She still has not come back. Neji keeps coming in her place. I am scarred of the worst. Finally I ask him if she is okay. If she is still alive.

He seems shocked by my voice. Then again I have never spoken to him before. He claims to be surprised that I was worried about Hinata.

Then he tells me that Tsunade passed away and a new Hokage had been chosen… Naruto Uzumaki, Hinata's soon to be husband. That she was to be wed in a month, and was too busy planning to visit me.

That she had to BEG him to take care of me, because she didn't trust anyone else.

He left briefly after that. Leaving me to my thoughts…. Rage boiled within me. Hinata had left me for that twerp. What did he have that I didn't.

Then I listed them,

Blonde hair

A demon in his stomach

Power,

Freedom,

Her heart.

He had everything she needed to survive in this god forsaken village, besides some lesser things that didn't matter… but I was defiantly not going to let her stay in his clutches. I need that girl. I needed Hinata to survive.

She had taken hold of me and showed me the light of the world once more. She had shown me the beauty that didn't exist to the naked eye. I need her… I needed her to see. Naruto was right about one thing for sure… that Hinata would make a perfect wife.

Too bad he didn't get the memo that she was mine.

XxXxXxXxX

Today is Friday.

I had easily made my escape.

It worked out perfectly.

I had more than enough chakra stored up in those wall… I found it odd that no one notices… they trusted in that seal too much to even check…

I ran through the halls, blood spattered whenever someone dared try to stop me. I ran until I was outside those gigantic doors realizing my cell was located in the mountain that displayed past Hokage faces. I never knew I had been this close to the city of Konoha… the temptation to burn it to the ground was strongly present in my mind.

But.. Hinata came first.

I ran through the streets in the dark of the night, trying to find her, sense her chakra… anything.

I needed her before they found me again.

It took an hour before I discovered her location… She was on a patio looking up at the moon that was barely there.. in the Hokage's bedroom.

How it made me sick. Naruto could come in at any moment and touch her, feel her beautiful curves. He could tear off those revealing pajamas and –

I easily made my way behind her, she seemed lost in thought… looking at that diamond like it was a puzzle she had to solve.

"Hinata" I whispered softly in her ear "I'm here for you"

She walked around me heading towards the house, ignoring me as if I was a ghost.

Fine if that's how she wanted to play, I was perfectly okay with that.

I grabbed her arm and pulled her into her room so ANBU agents couldn't see us.

Who would honestly think I would be insane enough to hide out in the Hokage's home?

I forced myself against her body, smothering her in kisses. She didn't scream in horror like last time, instead she let me in, pleasing my dominating mouth with loving movements. Time stood still in that moment. I truly felt at peace with her in my arms. But unfortunately this loving gesture didn't last for long as she suddenly pushed me away.

"What are you doing here?" She huffed, her lips swollen from our kiss. "You should be in the cell… and here I thought I was just seeing things aga-"

"Shut up Hinata, I know your engaged to that dweeb"I pointed out… upset by this factor

"That has nothing to do with you" she muttered hesitantly,

"What do you mean nothing to do with me?" I retorted, angered by her statement "Do you even know how much I want you right now"

"You just want me because I was the one talking care of you, the only human you spoke to, of course you'd feel an attachment" she sighed, twiddling her fingers… It was like she was paraphrasing a book or something "If I wasn't the one taking care of you, you'd feel the same about that person… I am easily replaceable"

"What the fuck! Is that the reason you believed I kissed you? Because I had some-"

"You had no feelings, they were just needs and I was the only person allowed in and since I was female and you were sexually deprived it makes sense that-"

"Hinata, do you really think I'm some horny 12 year old? Is that why your marring Naruto? Do you really believe all of my feelings towards you are either lust driven or jail induced? Tell me do you have any feelings towards me what so ever? "

"I'm marrying Naruto" She stated sharply turning away from my gaze… she seemed hurt… but I didn't care right now

"That's not answering my question" I wasn't letting her get out of this one…

"It doesn't matter if I do" She started to cry out "It doesn't matter if I worry about you constantly, that you won't leave my brain, that I have fears of another guard incident. It doesn't matter if I think you on the only person on this planet that seems to understand me, it doesn't matter that I love you. I'm engaged Sasuke. I can't be-"

But I didn't let her finish. I sealed her lips once more. Kissing her like I never had before, lovingly. I had heard enough. I knew now I could never let her go.

I broke away from my angel kisses. "I wouldn't care if you were married and caring his baby Hinata, You are mine. I am not letting him have you."

"But Sasuke I-" But before she could utter another word of protest I activated my sharingan… sending her into lust filled fantasies, as I carried her off into the night.

Stealing her away honestly seemed like the better option than trying to convince her how I felt… We had years for me to show her that my feelings were real, besides if what she said was true… I might be willing to try it out on her….I chuckled at the tempting thought as I made my way to one of my many personal hideouts.

XxXxXxXxX

No one knows what happened to Hinata after that… the Hokage worried with fright searched franticly for her in the forest for weeks… clutching her engagement ring and the note he had found in there room after her disappearance.

a note written by his former teammate and escaped prisoner, Sasuke Uchiha.

_Naruto, _

_You stupid little dweeb_

_You never realized the rule, don't touch what's not yours…_

_I'm taking back my toy Naruto, but don't worry_

_It's all thanks to you that I have her_

_So, I 'forgot' about burning your country down as I made my escape,_

_Think of it as a small act of gratitude for keeping Hinata in such an obvious spot._

_Besides, knowing you, It will be destroyed in a few years anyhow._

_~S_

Anger boiled in his veins… what did he mean? Don't touch what's not yours? All he knew now was that his wife was taken and his Prisoner escaped. Sighing, he turned back to the village. He had to grow up… the village came first… and since the great war was going on, he had bigger things to worry about… No matter how much his heart wished otherwise.

* * *

><p><strong>Final thoughts- <strong>Yeah I won't lie... I might edit the ending alittle... there were so many possibilites... like hinata being pregnat with Naruto's baby being the reason she had to stay... Sauke being killed as he tried to escape to stop the wedding... Seriously, i had so many finishes for this story it was like pinball in my brain... But i settled for the semi-fluff ending because well... I wanted the story to end somewhat happliy this time... Yea i said it. Ms. Tradgety admitted to wanting fluff. Call the reporters!

Anyways Tell me what you think **RATE AND REVIEW** did you like it? what would you change? What was your favorite part? Seriously you guys... as a writer i would like to know this stuff


	2. Optional Ending

**OPTIONAL ENDING**

Okay, I am a pathetic human being who can't stand fluff at times ~ I really wanted to rewrite the ending… SO I decided to do this instead, an optional ending… crazygirlXD please do not kill me for this XD… as a writer… I couldn't resist.

* * *

><p><em>(starts at the second last break off…. You know… the one starting with 'It was Friday')<em>

It was Friday,

The day my seal was at its weakest.

I escaped with ease,

Absorbing all of my lost chakra,

Hidden in the walls surrounding me.

It was funny how these people were so oblivious to this

All of my chakra…

Hiding in plain sight.

I ran through the halls,

killing anyone who dared to get in my way,

Finding my escape.

Once I was outside I messaged the Akatsuki, Informing them of my escape and that I would soon be joining them on the battle front once more… but first I had to find her.

It was a surprise to me that Konoha was so close to the cell they had barred me in… Did they truly believe I couldn't escape?

What self-righteous idiots… Making my way through the alleyways , hidden by the shadows of the night, I ran to the only logical spot she could be… The Hokage's home.

I spotted her easily… looking up at the sky, fiddling with the diamond on her wedding finger. I watched her, balancing myself on the edge of the roof nearby. She didn't notice me… lost in thoughts all her own. I am not surprised by this fact however, there was no moon tonight, and the street lights were out. I was basically invisible… but not her

A tiny light shined from the room behind her, giving her silhouette a heavenly glow. I studied that enchanting form which rested on the patio, drinking in every little curve. Soon, it had not been enough, I had to touch her, to love her. I had to make her understand that she belonged with me, not him.

I teleported behind her, resting my hands on her curvy hips. She, started by this, broke away from my grasp, running into the bedroom. She tried to lock me out… how naïve.

I easily made my way past the locked door, breaking the lock in the process. She tried to stay opposite of me, pressing her tight body against the walls, avoiding my gaze and I closed in.

"What are you doing here" her voice squeaked "Aren't you supposed to be in jail" she moved down the wall, trying to keep distance between us… it wasn't working. I closed in on her… there was no escape tonight.

"Look at me" my husky voice hummed in the silent room.

"No" she stuttered, tripping over her robes. I took this chance to trap her, pinning her to the ground where she lay.

"Look at me Hinata… tell me why YOU are here" My voice whispered hoarsely wanted to see those eyes… I wanted her to tell me what her cousin said was a lie… I wanted her to love me.

No words escaped that crimson colored face. Trying to me strong I mused, looking down at the raven haired beauty… too bad it wasn't going to work tonight.

"Fine then…" I chuckled lowering myself, pressing our bodies together "I'll make you"

Slowly I covered her collar bone with butterfly kisses, she twisted and turned, holding back her moans of delight. I made my way to her ear, nibbling on it softly before I started lowering myself to her breasts, to only hear her yelp in rebuttal.

Her lip locked with my own, taking on a whole mother kissing demon. She begged entry into my mouth, wanting to drowned herself in my embrace… but I refused to give her entry. Torturing her the same way she did me in that cell. Those lust filled dreams could easily come true now… but I wanted my revenge.

"Please Sasuke" she moaned, begging for attention "I need you"

"then why are you marring Naruto" I asked cupping her soft cheeks with my worn hands.

Suddenly everything shut down. She froze, like a dear in headlights. Then started to thrash around trying to escape my grasp, to no prevail.

"Tell me Hinata… Tell me why you are with him" I demanded as she seemed to lose steam. "I know you love me. I know you want me almost equally as bad as I want you. So why are you marring that jack ass? And you can try to deny those feeling you have all you want, but these actions you've been sharing speak more truth." I ranted losing myself in her lavender scent " Tell me now Hinata, before I make you"

"We can never be together Sasuke" you stated with tears falling down your porcelain cheeks…

"What do you mean" I questing, peeved by this answer "I've escaped and we can easily run away, so why… why Hinata do you wish to avoid me now."

"I'm pregnant" Hinata cried out

Silence loomed around our stilled bodies….

She was pregnant…with that bastards child

"How" I sharply stated, not letting my grip loosen "for how long"

"what I" She stuttered slightly clearly fluster

"Tell me Hinata" I leaned in closer to her wondrous face.

"I am about three months… It… It happened the last day I visited you"

I stayed quiet, giving her this chance to defend herself

"I… I had been dating Naruto for a while then… about 7 months possibly? I am not sure… but after you…we, um…" Her face flushed crimson "Kissed… Naruto and I had a date… that night.. he felt like something was wrong… I mean I didn't utter a word about what happened but… He seemed possessed with that thought… once he took me home…. He threw me against a wall covering me in kisses… I asked him to stop, I told him I wasn't in the mood but…. He didn't listen… and refused to stop…"tears started to fall once more as she spoke, her voice began cracking "No matter how much I begged, how much I claimed it hurt he wouldn't stop… claiming he wouldn't let you take me away… it… it was my first time too… and well… he didn't use any protection… now I have this child growing in my belly… I couldn't ever kill it… it's not the child's fault that his father did this… even though I used to love him so much…" a distant look appeared on her face, her crying ceased as she continued, but the hoarseness still existed "once Naruto found out… he demanded that I marry him… he was just assigned to being the new Hokage… and i… I was scared… so I accepted… He told me that now that I was to be his wife and… was expecting… that I was not allowed to visit you."

"So you asked your cousin to do the job" I continued.

"He was the only one in my bloodline I trusted wouldn't kill you" she chuckled slightly, a soft grin danced across her face "I didn't want you to get hurt"

It all made sense now… these unfortunate events that draped over her shadow but…

"What about the week after that date, the ones before Naruto found out about the child" I questioned softly , resting my chin on her neck

"I… I was too ashamed to see you" her timid voice muttered "and i.. I was still recovering from the kiss."

At that moment, I wanted to cover her in kisses. I wanted to wipe away that bastards presence from Hinata's body, let her know that she was mine… and mine only. I didn't give a damn about who that child's father was, although I did want to kill Naruto, she were right. It wasn't that child's fault the father basically raped her.

Besides… that child also had part of Hinata in it… it was part of her. Knowing that… I knew I could never hate it.

I had made my decision

"You're coming with me" I stated lift myself up. It was about time we left anyways, ANBU would be on my tail soon, I would have to indulge in that sweet scent later

"Wha- what? I can't didn't you hear me?" she tried to defend herself… her actions. She didn't want to leave, clearly she felt like she didn't belong in my arms "I am pregnant and Naruto's-"

"And I don't give a damn, your mine" I stated harshly pulling her standing body in close. "So you either come with me now, or I make you"

She was hesitant… clearly my words brought her some comfort… but she was still pensive. I kissed those crimson lips, letting her become lost in our embrace. Making her feel comfort, feel the feelings that engulfed me those months that I was away….

That I loved her.

"I am not going to kill that child Hinata… you don't have to worry about that." I sighed pulling away from our lip lock "I was already planning on making you have children anyways. I guess were starting a little early"

"You don't care if-" she started to question but I silenced her once again with my kisses… I had finally found a way against her defense … and I did not want to hear denial anymore coming from those velvet lips.

"That child has part of you in it" I stated "I could never hate it."

She looked up at me… as if looking into my soul with those violet dipped eyes. Trying to figure out if my words were true…

Too bad I couldn't wait any longer.

I activated my sharingan…. Locking her away in a bliss filled dream all her own.

I wouldn't wait for her any longer… I would show her… I would prove my words with my actions… I believed words useless anyways.

I carried her out the window in the dark of the night, taking her away from this pain filled place.

She was mine.

But she would come to understand what thoes words meant with time...

* * *

><p><strong>What did you think? Which ending did you like better? Please review ant tell me what you think<strong>


End file.
